Eglantin, dan Hujan
by matsura akimoto
Summary: Ya. Kau terluka untuk sembuh. Aku senang bila kau senang. Tetapi, sekarang, aku— / —Takami-centric. Semi-canon. For ES21 Awards; Flowers of January. RnR, or CnC?


Kau—

"Aku kalah. Menyedihkan sekali, ya."

—bersedih.

Hei, Takami, haruskah aku bersedih seperti dirimu jua—

"Kalah dari tim yang... ah, merangkak naik."

—meskipun aku tak bisa menangis?

**.**

**.**

**Eglantin, dan Hujan**

© Matsura Akimoto

Eyeshield 21 © Riichiro Inagaki & Yuusuke Murata

Drama

[Aku kalah, untuk menang dan untuk merangkak naik seperti mereka.]

**.**

**Semi-canon**, 1st's POV (3rd's POV later), semi-**OOC**, no pairing, Takami-centric, etc. Pemegang POV: **bunga eglantin**.

For **Eyeshield 21 Fanfiction Awards**; Flowers of January.

**DLDR!**—Don't like, don't read!

**.**

**.**

Lembayung mengelabu dari balik daun jendela. Hujan akan turun lagi hari ini, di Ojou.

Dari atas meja belajar ini—dengan tanah subur dalam pot yang mencengkram akarku—aku melihatmu yang melamun, duduk di atas kursi kayu dekat jendela kamarmu ini. Meja ini tak jauh darimu, jadi dengan mudah aku dapat melihat kau.

Ya. Kau. Pemilik sah kamar ini. Ichiro Takami.

Pandanganmu kosong, menerawang jauh ke arah luar sana—dengan perantara kaca jendela. Kau tak memakai kacamata berbingkaimu, sehingga wajahmu yang cukup tampan dapat terekspos dengan lebih jelas.

Juga kesedihan yang menggores mukamu.

Kepala bersurai hitam kecoklatanmu tertutup handuk kecil, dan dapat dilihat tetes-tetes air jatuh dari surai-surai indah itu. Ah, ah, aku baru ingat kalau kau baru pulang dengan keadaan basah kuyup. Dari kegiatan tim amefuto-mu yang—bagimu—akan jadi yang terakhir kali; _Ojou White Knights_.

Semua yang ada di jenjang kelas tiga semester dua SMU-mu akan terlepas darimu mulai beberapa hari ke depan. Kegiatan tim, waktu bermain—atau bahasa gaulnya; hang-out—dan menonton pertandingan _amefuto_. Meskipun untuk kegiatan yang disebutkan terakhir itu masih bisa kaujalani.

Aku tahu kau sedih. Aku tahu kau berharap tidak melepaskan apa yang telah melekat darimu.

Tapi, sesuatu harus dibayar setara. Dan itu wajib. Karena di dunia ini tidak ada yang gratis—mungkin itu semboyan basi masa kini, tapi itulah fakta.

Dapat terasa olehku, saat tubuh 192 sentimeter-mu menegang; seperti tidak mau menerima sesuatu. Yah, aku tahu apa yang kumaksud sesuatu itu.

_Ojou White Knights_ kalah dari _Deimon Devil Bats_—ah, ah, dan kau yang sebagai kapten _White Knights_ sekaligus _quarterback_-nya pasti kecewa, dan juga tidak terima.

Karena pengabdianmu pada keinginan untuk menang dan meraih kenangan manis untuk dibawa lulus nanti begitu besar, akan tetapi sekarang impimu itu takkan tercapai lagi. Batang jenjang pendidikanmu telah mencapai batas yang ditentukan.

Murid kelas tiga dilarang mengikuti klub _amefuto_, atau mungkin semua klub pun dilarang.

Dan sekarang, kau terpatahkan oleh dua hal sekaligus.

Kau kalah—dan itu pasti pahit. Aku tahu. Lebih menusuk ketimbang angin hujan yang masuk lewat celah jendela dan ditusuk secara kejam pada permukaan kelopak putihku.

Youichi Hiruma beserta kawan-kawan satu timnya maju, sedangkan kau dan timmu terdiam di posisi semifinal—atau mungkin mundur dan hengkang dari kompetisi _amefuto_ se-Kanto.

Kau harus mengenyahkan diri dari kancah _amefuto_ sekolah menengah umum. Kau harus meredup. Kau harus membiarkan kaki yang punya keterbatasan milikmu mengantarmu pergi. Kau harus mematikan diri dari ketenaranmu sebagai _quarterback_ White Knights di paradigma-paradigma pemain tim lainnya. Kau. Kau—

"Aku kalah. Menyedihkan sekali, ya."

—bersedih dan memulai monologmu. Masih terpaku di atas kursimu.

Aku tahu. Kau mengenyahkan diri dari 'duniamu', dan kau pasti malah tidak suka bila melakukannya lantaran terpaksa.

Tatapanmu datar, masih terarah ke pemandangan jalanan Ojou yang diguyur hujan dari balik kaca tembus pandang itu. Seakan-akan kau perlu dihajar supaya terbangun dari bayang-bayang kekalahan.

"Kalah dari tim yang... ah, merangkak naik." Takami, dirimu arogan sekali. Sampai nama timnya juga membuat lidahmu terasa kelu. Pahit. Dan—oh, ya, tidak ada manusia yang tidak arogan.

Hujan yang anginnya mengiris sampai tulang masih belum berhenti. Langit masih menangis—sama seperti hatimu saat ini.

Dimana Takami yang sering tersenyum meskipun di saat duka, atau Takami hitam yang juga tersenyum meski yang terlihat adalah kelicikan? Mungkin sekarang sedang berada dalam paradigma orang lain. Sedang menghilang sementara untuk sekian menit dari dunia nyata.

Hei, Takami. Aku ingin merasakan kesedihanmu, tapi bagaimana caranya? Adakah celah untukku?

"Ah, tidak, tidak. Aku terjatuh untuk bangun. Aku kalah untuk menang. **Aku terluka untuk sembuh**."

Nah, kau yang keluar dari karakter sudah masuk kembali. Kau kembali memapar senyum, meskipun sedari tadi kau bermonolog seperti orang kurang waras—entah betulan monolog atau bicara padaku.

Ya. Kau terluka untuk sembuh.

Aku senang bila kau senang.

Tetapi, sekarang, aku—

.

.

.

Tok. Tok. Tok.

Pintu mahoni itu diketuk, membuat Takami yang tengah hanyut dalam pikirannya kembali ke alam yang sesungguhnya. Sorot mata beriris _onyx_ itu terlempar ke arah pintu. "Ya?"

"Makan malam sudah siap," sahut suara alto wanita parubaya—ibunya—dari balik pintu. Takami baru tersadar, kamarnya gelap. Matahari sudah kembali ke singgasananya. Penerangan berupa lampu belum dinyalakan di kamarnya. Tirai merah marun belum menutupi jendelanya.

Dia menghela nafas. "Baik. Aku segera ke sana," dan tubuh tingginya yang terbalut kaos putih polos dan celana panjang hitam, bergerak menghampiri pintu. Diputuskannya untuk tidak menyalakan lampu terlebih dulu. Hemat listrik.

Di atas meja belajarnya, satu dari sekian kelopak bunga eglantin yang dia tanam gugur. Begitu layu. Kusam, tidak secerah beberapa waktu lalu.

Kelopak itu gugur lantaran bersedih, padahal si pemilik sudah kembali dari kesedihan. Lembar putih tipis _rosa rubiginosa_ itu terjatuh dengan sia-sia.

**.**

**.**

**Eglantin, dan Hujan; selesai**

**.**

**.**

**Catatan Kecil Matsu/Facchi :**

Sudah lama tidak ke fandom ini. :|

I—ini abal. ;_;

Kenapa harus hujan, **lagi**? Entahlah.

Oh, iya. Arti dari bunga eglantin; aku terluka untuk sembuh.

Katakan dimana letak kesalahan fic ini. Sumpah, ini belum di proofread. DX

OOC? Maaf. Seringkali saya tidak bisa menjaga karakterisasi. Drama-nya tidak kerasa? Maaf. Terburu-buru. Tengah malam, dan besok sekolah.

—Review, or Concrit?—


End file.
